Admit It
by Mizuki Harana
Summary: Ichi x Zero. Zero is upse because of something Ichi said. Ironically, it is all to his advantage in the end. Rated T for yaoi. First Mamotte! Fic. One-shot.


"Good night, Nina-chan!" Ichii and Zero whispered in perfect sync. Nina nodded and snuggled up under her covers. Zero disappeared into their magical closet bedroom with Ichii following close behind. Zero sighed in complete sadness.

"Man, how much longer do we have to do this?" Zero complained.

"We have to wait for the end of the exam, no matter what." Ichii closed the door and continued to the couch where Zero sat. "Although, I can tell that you have feelings for Nina-chan." Ichii smiled.

"What?" Zero practically fell off the couch. Ichii chuckled. "I don't like her, if that's what you think!" Zero shouted. Ichii silenced him with one finger.

"Nina-chan is trying to sleep. You should respect that and try to be quiet." Ichii smiled. Zero looked away and pouted.

"I don't like Nina-chan." Zero mumble. "I have feelings for someone else..." He whispered silently. Ichii couldn't make out the words.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked. Zero jumped off the couch and walked into the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower." He slammed the door before Ichii could object. Ichii sighed, looking to the room Zero went into.

* * *

><p>Zero rested his back against the locked door. "Why..." He whispered. "Can't you see that I love you...?" He slid down until he hit the floor. He shut his eyes, keeping them tight together. <em>'I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna...'<em> A tear escaped his eyes. _'I can't be this weak...' _Another tear dropped. "Don't you love me...?"

Here he was, a wizard who tried to look tough and perfectly fine, now sobbing over his deep love. _'Pull yourself together, Zero...'_ He pulled himself off the floor. Looking into the mirror, he wiped the tears off of his cheeks. He then moved on, removing his clothes and stepping into the shower.

Zero allowed the water to pound on his head, trying to wash away his sorrow. Even he knew it would never work. He slammed his fist into the tile wall. "I can't cry... I refuse..." More tears escaped, only to be disguised by the hot water of the shower. "I..." Zero choked on his words.

"I love you, Ichii..."

* * *

><p>Ichii waited in their room. <em>'How much longer is he going to take...?'<em> Ichii sighed. He pulled his shirt off, throwing it off to the side. He did the same with his pants, only this time he replaced the item with another. He pulled his pyjama pants on, not bothering with his shirt. He sat on the bed, staring at the floor.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that to Zero..." Ichii whispered, referring to the assumption he had made. "Although he makes it look like I'm right..." He sighed, laying back on the sheets. He didn't like making Zero upset.

"Then again..." He started to think out loud. "I don't even know for sure if he's straight..." Ichii sighed once more. "I wonder what would happen if he wasn't... I don't think he would be so serious about protecting Nina-chan..."

Ichii rolled onto his side, glaring at the door. "I think I should apologize for what I said earlier... It might have been offensive..." The scene played through his head. He imagined how that conversation would go. In the end, Zero would be pissed off at him. "On second thought... Maybe not..."

* * *

><p>Zero stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in his cotton pyjamas. He looked around, not seeing Ichii in the hall. He went towards their room, walking slower with each step. When he reached the door, he slowly opened it with a speed that made it creak loudly. "Ichii, are you in here?" Zero called, not having opened the door completely yet.<p>

"Yes, Zero." Ichii replied. Zero pushed the door fully open. Ichii was sitting in their bed, leaning against the headboard without a shirt on. "We should get to sleep soon. We have to go to school with Nina-chan tomorrow." Zero hesitantly nodded. He stepped closer to the bed, not looking up at Ichii. "Is something wrong, Zero?" He asked, slightly worried about his friend's awkwardness.

"N-No. I'm fine. I just really need to sleep." Zewro pulled the covers up. He slid into the bed, facing his back to Ichii.

"Oh, alright." Ichii reached over to the nightstand, turning the switch of the light off. "Good night, Zero." Ichii mumbled with a sigh. Zero didn't respond. Ichii flipped over, no longer facing his back to Zero. "Are you sure you're okay, Zero?"

Nothing more than silence rose from Zero. "Zero?" Ichii called once more. "Are you listening?"

"Hey, Ichii..." Zero finally spoke up. "Do you love anyone...?" Ichii flinched.

"Well... Yes, actually..." Ichii retorted. Zero's heart stopped. _'Who could it be...?'_

"Who is it...?" Zero asked bluntly. Ichii wasn't sure what to say.

"I would rather not say... Do you...?" Ichii was curious now. _'What should I say to him? I can't possibly say...' _Zero mentally argued with himself, deciding what to do. _'I-I have to...'_

Zero flipped over pinning Ichii on the bed beneath him by his shoulders. He pressed his lips against the older man's, not even bothering to fear what would happen. He could feel the hesitance on Ichii's lips. Ichii finally responded to the kiss by wrapping his arms around Zero's neck. Zero pulled back, slightly shocked by Ichii's arms. "D-Does that answer you're question, Ichii...?" Zero asked. Ichii waited. He flipped them over, Zero now being below the older boy.

"Does this answer yours?" Ichii whispered before pressing his lips against Zero's neck. He gasped in shock at the action.

"I-Ichii...!" Zero smiled, closing his eyes. Ichii kissed the skin a few more times before pulling back. He watched Zero.

"I love you Zero..." Ichii smiled.

"I-I love you too... Ichii..." Zero pulled his lover into another kiss.

* * *

><p>First Mamotte! Fic, because this pairing needs more love! Sorry about any typos and such. R&amp;R please!<p> 


End file.
